


Imaginary Friend

by Aid0Ink



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Death, F/M, Fame, Friendship, Reader Insert, not-so imaginary friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aid0Ink/pseuds/Aid0Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off an imagine on Tumblr</p>
<p>Imagine Jack Harkness travelling all throughout your timeline, dubbing himself your “Imaginary Friend.” Being there to hold your hand the day you were first scared to go to school, and doing the same for you when you’re on your deathbed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imaginary Friend

“I love you (Y/N)! See you when you get home.” The silver car pulled away, leaving the young girl alone in front of the new school. The girl was from a small family and her father was nearly always away on work while her mother worked as the CEO for a large enterprise. At 7 years old she was already used to being left alone and doing things for herself. Today was different though. She was terrified as she walked toward the building, other kids passed her holding their parents hands and she stopped. “Don’t worry. It’s not that bad kid.”

The (H/C) haired girl spun around to find a man with dark hair and bright blue eyes smiling at her. “You’ll meet your best friend in there you know.” The girl swallowed “How do you know? What if no one likes me?” Wide eyes looked back toward the building. “Come on, I’ll walk you inside.” He offered his hand to her.

“Who are you?” she asked first looking at him with slight suspicion. “Don’t you know (Y/N)? I’m your imaginary friend. I’m Jack.” Seemingly satisfied with the answer she placed her hand in his larger one. He walked her all the way to the classroom door but she stopped outside it. Jack knelt in front of her with a small smile “You’re going to be fine (Y/N). I’ll even buy you an ice cream if I’m wrong.” The girl bit her lip before nodding “Okay.” He stood up “Bye Jack.” 

*** 

The girl did meet her best friend that day, it wasn’t in the classroom though she did make some friends. Jack met her outside the school building and walked her home. All the while they talked and when they finally reached the gates that led to her home he stopped. “See you around kiddo.”

***

3 years later

(Y/N) sat alone at the kitchen table, a note sat in front of her. 

_(Y/N) we are so sorry we can’t be there to celebrate with you. I promise we’ll make it up to you when we get home on Tuesday. We love you.  
~Mom and Dad _

A cake sat behind the note with ten candles flickering on top of it. Angrily she balled up the note and tossed it toward the trash. Before she could do anything else the doorbell echoed through the empty house. The girl jumped up and raced to the door. She looked through the window before opening the door a crack. “Who are you?” she asked looking up at vaguely familiar features. “You don’t remember me? Your imaginary friend?”

Memories came back to her then and she narrowed her eyes “Who are you really? I’m too old for imaginary friends.” The man, Jack, feigned a hurt look. “My name is Captain Jack Harkness and you are never too old for imaginary friends (Y/N).” he gave her a lopsided grin “Plus no one should have to spend their birthday alone.”  
Slowly the young girl opened the door “Fine.”

Sitting at the table once more the two looked at each other with pieces of cake on plates in front of them. “Where are you from?” (Y/N) asked.  
“The future. A peninsula called Boeshane.” 

“What do you do for a living?”

“I’m a time traveler and I hunt alien.”

“Why are you here?”

“I wanted to see you and this cake is delicious.” 

“No, I mean why are you here with me. I’m not all that interesting.” 

“I wouldn’t say that. I’m from the future remember? For all you know I could be here because I wanted to meet a famous person.” 

“Yeah right. Wanna play the Xbox?”

It was early in the morning when Jack looked over to see (Y/N) fast asleep on the end of the leather couch. With a smile he moved the blanket and lifted her into his arms. It wasn’t hard to find the child’s room and he laid her on the bed, tucking the plush blanket around her. “Happy Birthday kid.”

*** 

Six times over the next five years Jack and the girl met, several more she found small gifts left for her. It wasn’t until her first day of high school she spoke to him at length again though. 

“Scared?” the familiar voice asked and the girl threw him a cocky smile not so different than his own. “Maybe a bit.” She shifted her backpack around. “Not that much.” Jack grinned. “Tell you what. If it goes bad I’ll buy you an ice cream.” 

“It’s a deal.”

*** 

Graduation was today, (Y/N) stood with her class and looked to find her parents. Soon however, her name was called. She was top of her class and her speech was short. Her hair was done and she delivered each word with a confidence she didn’t truly feel. Before she knew it the ceremony was over and she was once again looking for her family. Instead she found Jack. 

“That was great.” His grin is lopsided as he hugs her but her smile doesn’t quite reach her eyes. “What’s wrong?” 

“I thought they’d show. I mean, not surprising but still…” 

“No. No sadness here. This is your night. Therefore, you choose what we do.”

She thinks for a moment “Ice cream. I want ice cream.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Jack says and they begin walking “I don’t have any money on me….”

(Y/N) looks at him and laughs “Alright cheapskate. I’ll buy.”

*** 

Saturday, nothing eventful, no classes, no plans, no worries. At least, that was what (Y/N) thought. Suddenly however, Jack Harkness was barreling down the street. The notebook in your lap was shut suddenly and she threw it in her bag. “Jack!” Jack skidded to a halt “Sorry kid, can’t talk. Working. Good seeing you. Whatever you do stay out of the church on eighth.” Then he was gone again.

Three days later the news reported a mass shooting. You didn’t have to look to know that it was on Eighth.

*** 

400 million books. Two TV series. A movie. The red carpet. Only one thing seemed to be missing. “You can’t be in here!” “No, no its okay I know the writer.” “Yeah right buddy, lets go.” 

(Y/N) looked around and ran as quickly as her shoes would allow to the guard “It’s alright. He’s my date.” At 36 she still had that lopsided grin and Jack hugged her tightly. “I told you, you were going to be famous.”

“Yeah, well as soon as this is over we’re gonna play crappy video games and pretend I’m not because these shoes are killing me.”

*** 

The last time she saw Jack before her death was the day after her daughter’s birth. She opened her eyes in the moonlit room to find Jack dozing in the small chair. “Hey,” she smiled tiredly “been a while.” Jack’s eyes were open instantly. “Hey kid.” 

“You’re late.” She told him. “Yeah, sorry about that. Time travelling isn’t always exact. How’d it go?” he moved closer to the bed and she leaned over to take his hand.  
“Little girl. She’s perfect.”

“What’s her-” 

“Jacklyn Hailey (Last Name).”

Faint surprise colored Jack’s features.

“Jack? You should go see her before you disappear again I mean. Who know? She may need an imaginary friend one day.”

He leaned over and kissed the top of her head.

*** 

“Mom?” 

(Y/N) looked up, she was in her own room, decorated now with childish drawings intermixed with her own and soft colors. She was old, dying. “Yeah Jacklyn?”

The girl, a spitting image of her mother from years ago, stepped back into the room “Someone is here to see you. Says he knows you?”

No surprise crossed (Y/N)’s features but a small smile “Send him in.” 

Jack Harkness stepped into the room looking equal parts sad and happy and not looking changed since that day when he first took her hand and walked her to her classroom. 

“Hey kid.” He walked over, his coat was draped over his arm and he sat beside the bed.

“I don’t think you’re allowed to call me that anymore.” A cough racked her body but it was gone soon. His fingers reached up and brushed hair away from her face softly. “You’re still a kid in my eyes.”

“Jack, answer me this. Why me? I was supposed to die a long time ago wasn’t I?”

Jack looked down at his lap then nodded “Yeah, you were going to.”

“Then why?” 

“Because your my favorite author.” His smile said so much more “Your notebooks would have been published a month after that Tuesday and they lasted all the way into my time… they made me who I am.”

(Y/N) reached out and brushed fingers over his hand, “Say no more, Jack. You don’t have to…” 

Jack took her hand and looked into her eyes “Don’t worry. It’s not that bad kid.”

“How do you know?”

“You’ll have to trust me.”

She did.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated. My tumblr account is therightfulkingofassgard and you guys can always send me requests.


End file.
